I'm not Bella, Alfred
by Messenger Mitsuki
Summary: Gilbert never believed in vampires. Alfred is a vampire bent on making his crush believe that he is one. Too bad that they're in a dangerous game of hunter and hunted.  AmePru/PruAme, rated T for cussing and France. Story better than the summary, I hope.


**A/N:**Lets get this warning thing out of the way =n=

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, NOR DO I OWN THE SONG MENTIONED.

This is BOYXBOY, don't like it? Ya don't have to read it.

For those of you who read, I hope you enjoy C:

**I'm not Bella, Alfred**

**Recommended song: 'Make Me Wanna Die' by the Pretty Reckless**

Alfred swirled the straw in his drink, looking seemingly bored. He sat at his usual table, the one the kind Belgian girl had always reserved for him. It was in a dark corner where you could see every inch of the pub area, making it a great vantage point for possible prey.

Yes, Alfred F. Jones was a vampire, and had been for a few decades. A creature of the night, if you will. He used to be a very intelligent teen boy, smart with rocket science, math and such. A bright future, if he said so himself. Then he met Arthur Kirkland, his mentor, who had immediately taken a liking to him and bit him on the spot. The pain he felt then still disturbed him to this day.

"Freakin' weirdo..." the blonde man muttered, referring to said mentor. Looking tiredly at the stage, he frowned at not being able to listen to the music that usually boomed through the tiny bar. He guessed tonight was different, seeing as the platform was dark and empty, the curtains behind it closed and dusty. Alfred took a swig of Coke, but it didn't quench his thirst. It just tasted better than some of the shit on the menu. If you could even call it that. The burgers were edible, but he was too tired to taste processed meat. It had been his turn to examine human daytime activities. That was never exciting.

Four loud teens burst into the pub, laughing like mad. One looked like he had a guitar case strapped to his back. The blonde raised his eyebrows and examined the boys. One was carrying drumsticks, had blonde hair and blue eyes with peach fuzz on his chin, and from his accent Alfred guessed he was French. The one with the guitar had tanned skin, dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and seemed to be oblivious to everything except for the fact he was supposed to be laughing. Another one of the group had purple eyes focused on only one particular member of the party and seemed to have light blonde hair. The final member just took his breath away, and he could see how the purple-eyed guy would just want to stare at him. He had silvery white hair, pale skin and ruby red eyes. Alfred wanted to guess he was another vampire, but the only living things he could smell in here were humans and a few rats. Damn, he really thought...

The albino ran up the steps to the stage, which half surprised him. The French guy and tan guy followed, leaving the dude with the scarf to find a table to observe their performance. The vampire was intrigued, so he took another small sip of coke and watched. Once they were set up, Albino (his nickname for the red eyed kid) gave thumbs up to the bar tender, who nodded solemnly.

Albino grinned and said excitedly into the mic, "Hey guys! We're Ehrfürchtig zu Awesome, and shall be your awesome entertainment tonight!"

Clearly German. After awhile of setting up, Frenchie tapped his drumsticks together, signaling their performance was beginning.

Tan guy slowly started playing the guitar and Albino started a song he recognized,

"Take me, I'm alive  
>Never was a guy with a wicked mind<br>But everything looks better  
>When the sun goes down<p>

I had everything  
>Opportunities for eternity<br>And I could belong to the night"

Albino here wasn't half bad at singing. Frenchie was good at keeping time, Tan guy too. Over all, they were good for such a small band.

" Your eyes, your eyes  
>I can see in your eyes, your eyes<p>

You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love<br>Will burn up in the light

And every time  
>I look inside your eyes<br>You make me wanna die"

He zoned out for the rest of the song, letting the music sooth him. The blonde looked down at his notebook on the table, and started solving the elementary (for him, at least) problems. When he looked up again, Albino was in front of him, examining his notebook, song apparently over. "How do ya do that." he indicated one of the more difficult equations.

"Hm? It's simply finding the square root, multiplying it by 74, turning that into an expression and... Never mind." He tried to explain, but decided that it probably was better to change the subject after a small silence, "You did awesome up there."

Alfred silently hoped his eyes stayed a steady shade of blue, and not as red as the German's. That'd be pretty weird, if someone's eyes just randomly changed right in front of you. The blonde never really knew how or why they changed, all he knew is that they tended to do that around prey. Why was it always confusing when it came to being vampire, really? You'd think you could control all the quirks but no, it always had to be a surprise. Never a dull night for vampires.

"Thanks, man!" Albino said enthusiastically, "We're always awesome, of course, but it always makes my night to hear that!"

"So, I just made your night?" he smirked, resting his chin on his hand. "Why don't I just buy you a drink?" Albino smiled cockily and sat down across from him. Well, he sure was confident. Alfred could've been some creeper ready to steal him.

"Sure! The awesome me could always go for a drink. What's your name?"

"Alfred F. Jones, best hero ever. Yours?"

"Gilbert Beilshmidt, most awesome person ever."

"Heh. Nice." He flagged down a waiter and asked for two cokes. Gilbert didn't object so he guessed that was some major points, if possible. And the points totally went to Gryffindor house, baby.

Once the drinks got there, Gilbert nibbled thoughtfully on his straw, "So, you're pretty smart with math and stuff." and everything else in the newest version of the dictionary, Alfred silently interjected.

"Yeah, kind of. I got a degree in engineering and rocketry, so..."

"Dude, you have a degree?" The boy in front of him snickered, "You barely look over fifteen."

"So that's why they refuse to give me beers here," Gilbert rolled his eyes but smiled at the lame joke and just rolled with the punches.

It was easier to talk to this Gilbert than the blue-eyed man originally thought, apparently. They talked a little while longer and somewhere in the mix, the albino asked, "What do you for a living with those un-awesome degrees of yours?"

He thought for a bit. Which job to tell, that is the question. "I do part-time at an auto repair shop 'round here and I help NASA from time to time. God, I can't believe they're practically handing space exploration to the Russian and Chinese."

"NASA? Dude, you must be either rich, smart, or both. Though I don't see why you live up here." He pointedly avoided the comment about Russia and China.

The night went on, and the pub closed. Gilbert had left an hour ago, having to go to his final year and day of high school tomorrow. He hadn't even realized it was that time of the year.

Anyway, back to the topic. Alfred stood outside the pub, eyes closed and smiling, sighing in relief. NYC really was the best place to be, for vampires at least. No one really expected them, probably because of all the bright lights. Or maybe they just didn't expect it with their busy lives and the running around from building to building. He silently started walking down 8th Avenue, turning and striding past the proud Broadway Theater that was kissed with lights from metaphorical head to metaphorical toe. Alfred flipped up his hood to shade the fangs that were starting to grow in the light. Yep, never a dull night for vampires in the big apple.

**A/N**:

So.

Yeah.

Vampire story.

Not the sparkly kind, though.

THAT'S JUST KIND OF SAD, LOL.

You know what else is sad? I'VE BEEN HERE FOR A YEAR AND IHAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING. –headdesk-

Word count: 1309 (not that much :C)

Love for this idea: GOD I WANNA MARRY IT BECAUSE I CAN.


End file.
